Oneshots and Omakes: Another blade in a second
by HotelKatz
Summary: Oneshots and Omakes based on my fic, Another Blade in a second.
1. Omake : Motoko and Tomoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.

-oOoOoOo-

Motoko was sitting on a bench in a park nearby the Hinata and was trying to relax. It had been a bit of a tiring day at the Hinata. Keitaro and his accidents. Kitsune and her sloven ways. Naru and her micromanagement. Shinobu and the fact she cried at the drop of a hat. Su, Sarah, and their troublemaking ways.

"Spirits... How I wish something would take my mind away from the Hinata..." Motoko said, as she looked up.

Almost immediately, a rainbow-colored portal appeared in front and above her. Motoko's eyes widened in surprise.

"AHH!" screamed a person falling from the portal before it closed on itself. As for the unknown person, she was lying on the ground, twitching a bit.

'She's wearing the Shinmei-Ryu Hakama and could almost pass for a twin of Tsuruko. Almost, because Tsuruko would have easily landed on her feet in any situation,' Motoko thought.

The person sat up, grimacing a bit.

"Damnit... Su should have told me that the direction of the gravity on one side of the time portal was different on the other side..." The person muttered to themselves as they slowly stood up.

"Su, as in Kaolla Su?" Motoko asked.

"Why yes! How do you-" The person cheerfully asked as they turned to look at Motoko. They paused and had a horrified expression on their face when they saw Motoko.

"Who are you and what business did you have with Su?" Motoko asked with a glare directed at the unknown person.

"...Would you believe I am your cousin, Tomoko?" The person asking in a bit of a sheepish tone. Motoko shook her head. The person sighed. "You might as well call me Tomoko, as you would have a hard time believing who I really am."

"Try me," Motoko replied.

"Before I tell you, what day and year is it? It's rather important," Tomoko asked.

"I fail to understand why it is important, but it is February 13, 2000," Motoko answered, sounding a bit unsure. Tomoko smiled and chuckled a bit as she placed her hands on her hips.

"There's still time..." Tomoko said to herself, looking down at the ground. She then looked at Motoko. "I... am you from the future! Ten years to be precise."

Motoko's glare got worse.

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth? What if you're really a demon, merely trying an outrageous trick?" Motoko asked as she stood up, her hand slowly reaching for her bokken.

"I'll tell something that only you and I know," Tomoko answered with a sly smirk. It reminded Motoko too much of Kitsune.

"Very well. Go ahead," Motoko replied, as she took a closer look at Tomoko's body language.

"The reason you hate turtles and men is from an incident when you were younger. You walked into Tsuruko's room when she and her boyfriend were undressed and you saw his pe-" Tomoko said, before Motoko rushed over and covered her mouth.

"That will be enough! As much as I don't want to admit it, you are telling the truth. So will you not tell that to anyone else?" Motoko asked in a slightly panicked tone. Tomoko nodded and Motoko uncovered Tomoko's mouth. "So why did you come back in time? Is it to help get rid of the pervert?"

Tomoko shook her head.

"No, the opposite in fact," Tomoko answered, making Motoko's eyes widen in either fear or surprise. Before Motoko could say anything, Tomoko took the opportunity to cover Motoko's mouth. "I'm here to get you and Urashima together."

Motoko made a loud, but muffled rant.

"Yes, yes. I know you think he's a pervert, but he's not," Tomoko said. She then muttered, "Su's more of a pervert than him, even in this time. But I'm getting off track. We both know that you have feelings for the hardheaded klutz, even though you try to pass it off as a cold or feeling fond of him like one feels fond of lousy furniture. I'm here to help both you and him get together."

Motoko didn't say anything. Her mood seemed to go from angry to curious, so Tomoko let go of her mouth.

"Why?" Motoko asked. Before Tomoko could say anything, Motoko said, "If you do not give me a clear answer, I will reject your help from this day forward."

Tomoko sighed and she seemed to lose her happy mood.

"We all thought he was immortal, that he could take any attack without lasting harm. He volunteered to help with the Shinmei-Ryu by being an assistant whenever he could. He helped Su with her inventions. We all should have known that no one can take that abuse for a long time without repercussions..." Tomoko quietly explained as shame, anger, and sorrow showed on her face. She then spat with hate in her voice, "Especially Narusagawa..."

Motoko raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she asked, "What did she do?"

"She married him. Any time she felt he stared too long at someone, she hit him. Any time she felt under-appreciated, she hit him. Any time she felt that he was making her look bad by treating her to anything, she hit him. The rest of us should have know his warm smile was turning fake and hollow. Eventually, She hit him because she wasn't sure if she wanted kids or not and all he said was that he would support her in any decision that she made about it. The years of getting hit by everyone sapped his will to live and that hit... wound up... killing him," Tomoko said, as she started crying near the end.

Not knowing what else to do, Motoko extended her arms for a hug. Tomoko quickly accepted it and continued to cry. As Tomoko continued to cry, Motoko pondered a few things.

'She's really hurting on the inside. Since she is me from the future, she'll stop at nothing to put me and Urashima together. I feel kind of bad that she'll lose out on him a second ti-... wait, perhaps there is something I can do for her...' Motoko thought.

When Tomoko started to calm down, Motoko said with a small curious smile, "I have a different plan that we should follow. I think you'll find it more interesting than your current one."

Tomoko stared at Motoko for a while, trying to figure out her younger self's motives. Knowing that Simply staring wouldn't help, she asked, "What is it?"

Motoko's small smile grew bigger. "We share him."

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Tomoko asking, not believing this version of herself would suggest something like that. Maybe the version of herself by the time she writes those novels that had more than a fair share of erotica, but not this one!

"We share him. While I do kind of want him, I'm a bit too Tsundere and have a habit of driving him away when I get too emotional. Since you're an older me, then you've probably gotten over it, haven't you?" Motoko asked, wearing a Kitsune-like grin.

"Whether I have or not is of no concern to you!" Tomoko quickly answered, taking a step away. Motoko chuckled.

"You're a future version of me. So it stands to reason that your past events are a concern to me, since they have a high probability of happening to me," Motoko replied, taking another step forward.

Tomoko sighed as she walked over to the bench. She motioned for Motoko to join her, which the younger one did.

"Very well, I'll tell the most relevant one at the moment. Tsuruko will come by here sometime in the future. She will try to take you back to Kyoko to receive the Dojo. You'll try to claim that you and Urashima are going to get married. She later learns that is a lie. She defeats you, destroys Shisui, and tells you that you are to live life as a normal female student. You try to be a maid, but it doesn't work out. So you and Urashima go to fight Tsuruko. She makes a challenge for you and Urashima to defeat her in three days after the challenge is issued, with the condition that if you lose, you and Urashima get married for real and you still don't get back in the Shinmei-ryu. Naru interrupts the fight by getting possessed by a cursed sword that Urashima brought, and you exorcise her. That allows to be back in the Shinmei-Ryu," Tomoko explained as she looked at the ground.

Motoko was silent for a bit. She rubbed her chin in contemplation before saying, "All the more reason you should help me."

"No, I made too many mistakes. I don't deserve him," Tomoko quietly replied.

Motoko replaced her smile with a frown. "You know that he would forgive you if you only ask. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be in a relationship with him."

Tomoko slowly turned her head to look at her younger self's eyes. She was surprised to see that there was none of the fiery anger that she recalled having back then. There was only a warm determination, tempered with love and hope.

"While I do want him, I still refuse." Tomoko replied.

"Then there is only one thing I can do," Motoko said, re-gaining the Kitsune smile.

"Oh? What might that be?" Tomoko asked, cheering up a bit as she pondered what her younger self was planning.

"I'll use the Zanmashō Ni-no-Tachi or the Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi on you whenever you are in front of Urashima. And I'll keep stripping you of your clothes until you agree to my plan," Motoko answered as if there was no way that Tomoko could refuse.

"I can dodge any of your attacks," Tomoko replied, ending with an arrogant huff.

"And then the other tenants of the Hinata would have their clothes stripped in front of Keitaro," Motoko said back.

"And risk Urashima getting stripped in front of them?" Tomoko countered.

"I recall that I once sent Zanmashō Ni-no-Tachi at him, Naru, and Mutsumi. Only Mutsumi's and Naru's clothes were destroyed," Motoko replied. "So something about him makes his clothes immune to its effect."

Tomoko was silent for a bit as she tried to think up a counter argument. She sighed once more before saying, "Fine, you win. But who will be first wife?"

"You will, and I have a question for you," Motoko replied.

"What is it?" Tomoko asked.

"If we both get pregnant with Urashima's children, will they be cousins or siblings?" Motoko asked.

"Uh... Uh... Huh... That is a bit of a good question..." Tomoko muttered. She shook her head to clear it of the question. "But that is not our main concern at the moment. First we need to plan for how we go after Urashima."

"I take it that merely having our way with him is out of the question..." Motoko asked. She sounded either a bit amused or a bit regretful. Tomoko couldn't tell.

"Despite what you may think, he's not a pervert. In my past, when Tsuruko tossed me out of the clan, Urashima allowed me to still stay. I was in a t-shirt and panties and I wept on his shoulder, looking for any comfort in front of me. Instead of taking advantage of the situation like a pervert would have, he covered his face with clothespins. At first, the sight shocked me, but then I found it very amusing," Tomoko said, sounding like she was reliving the memories.

"I almost wish I experienced it..." Motoko muttered sounding a bit wistful.

"Well, at least you will be able to have Shisui in one piece," Tomoko said, pointing at Motoko.

"Oh? What happened?" Motoko asked, sounding concerned for Shisui.

"When Tsuruko cast me out, she broke Shisui, like I told you?" Tomoko quietly asked. Motoko felt sheepish for forgetting that detail.

"I have Shisui on me, if you want to take a look at it..." Motoko said, as she brought out the sword, still in its sheath.

Tomoko's eyes widened as she looked at what Motoko offered. "May... May I hold it?"

Motoko nodded and Tomoko snatched Shisui out of her hands. Then Motoko was treated to the bizarre sight of a grown woman hugging a sword as if it were a teddy bear.

"Oh, Shisui! I promise to never let you break! Ever!" Tomoko cheerfully said, as she rubbed her cheek against Shisui's grip. A large sweatdrop appeared behind Motoko's head.

"...You're getting creepy. Please let go of Shisui," Motoko said. She wanted to take Shisui away from her older self, but Tomoko snuggling Shisui was creeping her out too much to do so.

Tomoko seemed like she didn't hear Motoko for a few seconds, but eventually handed Shisui back.

"Sorry about that," Tomoko replied.

"Okay, but don't do it again in front of me," Motoko said, as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tomoko asked as she stood up.

"We're going back to the Hinata. We'll plan for what we're going to do to win Urashima's heart along the way," Motoko answered.

Tomoko nodded.

-oOo-

Keitaro had been taking advantage of his rare free time by taking a nap in a storage room. As he was slowly waking up, he felt something warm and soft at his sides.

When he opened his eyes, Keitaro was shocked into being fully awake when he saw Motoko and what looked like her older sister laying to his left and right.

"Mo-Mo-Motoko!" Keitaro cried out as he tried to back away. Motoko and the mystery woman grabbed his arms to prevent that.

"Urashima, Calm down." Motoko said, while Keitaro struggled.

"I am Motoko's cousin, Tomoko. I came here because I heard that Motoko has been acting like a Tsundere towards a cute guy. It seems like you fit the description of the latter," The mystery woman said.

"So what are you here for? A... A room?" Keitaro nervously asked. On one hand, he kinda enjoyed the affectionate way she and Motoko were looking at him. On the other hand, it rarely happened before without him winding up in a situation where he wound up looking like a pervert and then getting attacked.

"Sort of. Motoko and I talked about this and that. Eventually, we decided on one thing," Tomoko answered, as she and Motoko began to hug Keitaro's arms.

"An-and what is that?" Keitaro asked, hoping he wasn't going to wind up getting attacked.

"We've decided on making you our boyfriend and sharing you," Motoko said.

Keitaro did the only thing that came to mind at the moment.

He fainted.

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note : I'm going to be slowly working on this while I plan for the main fic. So happy holidays!

And to answer a question before it is asked; No, something similar like this will not happen in the fic. I like Harem stories, but Another Blade in a Second will not end with a harem ending.


	2. Omakes 1 of ? : Future Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own love Hina

-oOoOoOo-

Keitaro, Motoko, and Tomoko were drinking tea and were currently discussing how the situation with Motoko being Keitaro's servant was going to be.

"All I'm pretty much am going to do is have Motoko not attack me as much as before. I'm in my right to decide if that is enough for Motoko to serve me," Keitaro said, briefly giving Tomoko an annoyed glare.

"Mr. Urashima, what if one of the Aoyama elders decide to give a surprise visit?" Tomoko asked.

Keitaro had a brief chuckle.

"Then I either claim that I'm giving Motoko a brief respite from her normal duties or you tell me if they're making a visit in advance, so I can set it up that it clearly looks like Motoko is my servant," Keitaro answered. He looked over at Motoko, who seemed more interested in the floor. "Motoko, are you feeling alright?"

Motoko looked up at Keitaro. She had a bit of a fake smile on her face that tried to hide her anger and pain at being Keitaro's servant.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just I feel a tad uncomfortable at lying to the elders..." Motoko replied. Even her tone said that wasn't the case.

"Trust me, when you get into more meetings with the elders, you'll quickly learn to tell half-truths to their faces and to be good at it," Tomoko darkly muttered, a touch of anger on her brow. She seemed to be reminiscing about a few things in her memory.

"I take it you don't like some of the stuff they do?" Keitaro asked.

"Too many people stuck in the past, thinking that change is only a dream," Tomoko said. She then remembered where she was and who she was talking to. She then quickly said, "I've listened in on a number of meetings when I was younger and attended a few before I went on my sabbatical."

"Ah..." Keitaro muttered.

Motoko was about to say something when a "Vhoooom" Noise was heard. Before anyone could react, a rainbow colored portal opened up. Tomoko recognized being similar to the one she used to travel to the current timeline, but this one was more stable-looking.

To her and the others' surprise, a cheerful teenage girl a little younger than Su or Shinobu walked out of the portal. She was wearing the Aoyama Hakama and had a high-tech wristwatch on her left arm. There was a three-eyed symbol on the watch.

"Hello, Future mother. Hello Future Father. Hello, Future Aunt Tomoko," The girl said. "My name is Minako!"

"W... W... Whaaat?!" Motoko loudly uttered, pointing at Minako. She then pointed at Keitaro as she said, " You mean I... with him? How? HOW?!"

"From what I was told, you and him started to fall for each other after awhile. You told me that you started to enjoy his presence, regardless of whether you are a servant or not. Aunt Kitsune will try to convince him to make you wear a maid uniform, but he refuses. Funny thing is, either she convinces you to, or you decided to wear it on your own after awhile, much to his chagrin," Minako replied with a shrug.

"W-What?! That can't be possible!" Motoko yelled, grabbing at her own head and tugging at her hair as she started to panic.

"Motoko, please calm down!" Keitaro said, reaching for her in hopes of somehow shaking her out of her panicked state.

She quickly stepped away from him, a wild look was in her eyes. "Calm down? Calm down? I wind up married to you because of her!" Motoko yelled, pointing at Tomoko.

"But I thought you'd be happy to learn that you'd get a daughter like me..." Minako muttered, before she ran off with tears in her eyes.

That seemed enough to get Motoko out of her panicked state.

"I hope you're happy, Motoko. You managed to make your future daughter cry and probably think that her mother hates anything to do with her father," Tomoko uttered. There was a cold fury entering her voice with with each word.

"Just because she claims-" Motoko muttered before Tomoko shot her with a glare that clearly stated 'SILENCE!' The younger Aoyama found the ability to speak had left her.

"If you had been paying attention, you would have spotted Su's three-eyed symbol on the wristwatch she had. If she was from the future, then wouldn't it be possible for our little inventor to create a way to time travel?" Tomoko asked, as she got up and walked over to Motoko to look her in the eyes with only a few inches between them.

Motoko nodded slightly as fear ran down her spine.

"What are your thoughts, Mr. Urashima?" Tomoko asked. Whene there was no response, both Aoyama looked around for the Landlord. "He's gone!"

-oOo-

Keitaro, even though he still had the cast on, had managed to follow Minako to the roof balcony where Motoko liked to train.

"I screwed up so bad..." Minako muttered as she rubbed her eyes to try and clear away the tears.

"No, you didn't. You just entered a time period where your mother was a tsundere and your father was a clumsy daydreamer," Keitaro said, surprising Minako.

"I guess... How did you follow after me so fast with your cast still on?" Minako asked, backing away a bit.

Keitaro looked down for a few moments, thinking about how he was able to.

"I honestly don't know," Keitaro muttered. He then looked at Minako. "But please stop backing away."

"I'm afraid you might hate me as well..." Minako replied in a quiet voice that was a bit scared.

"Heh, seems like you inherited my self doubt," Keitaro said with a chuckle. That seemed to cheer Minako up a little.

"Maybe. You seem so strong and confident in my timeline," Minako said, as she leaned against a railing and looked off into the distance. She sounded less scared and sad as she muttered"You still kinda are, but not as much."

"I guess I had time to grow, but please forgive Motoko for how she acted. Tomoko kinda put her through a difficult trial," Keitaro replied.

"I know. It's why I went back to this time, in hopes that I might cheer her up," Minako said back.

"Speaking of timetravel, so I get married to Motoko?" Keitaro asked, doing his best at hiding the pain that he wasn't going to get married to his promise girl.

"In my timeline, yes. For this timeline, I'm just trying to convince you and Motoko to get together, so you can have me," Minako said.

"Wait, does that mean you'll still exist, no matter what happens?" Keitaro asked in a bit of a surprised tone.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you want to have a cute daughter like me, future Dad?" Minako asked as she stepped away from the railing to make a cutesy pose that ended with her winking at Keitaro.

Keitaro smiled to himself before he said, "Since you've calmed down, shall we go back to Motoko and Tomoko? I bet Your future mother is willing to apologize for how she acted."

"Oh-okay..." Minako said, sounding unsure of herself once again. "Can... Can I hold onto you for support?"

Keitaro nodded and said in a bit of a joking manner, "Just make sure not to hold onto me too tight. I think you've probably inherited your mother's strength."

Minako smiled as she said, "No promises."

-oOo-

Keitaro and Minako entered the living room to find it empty.

"Where are they?" Keitaro asked, not expecting a response.

Before Minako could say anything, Motoko was heard saying, "There you two are!"

Keitaro and Minako turned around and saw Motoko rushing at them. Motoko took Minako away from Keitaro and said, "I apologize for how I acted! I did not mean to make you think I hated you, I was stressed from recent events!"

"I forgive you, but Future Father already explained that to me,"Minako said.

"Ah... Yes... I should have expected that..." Motoko muttered, as a slight smile appeared on her face. It was the kind of smile that kinda looked sad in one light, but in another light, it seemed to say, 'he's better than I thought he was'.

Tomoko walked in, knowing where the trio was after Motoko's shouting. She looked around and wasa bit pleased.

"I take it everything is fine?" Tomoko asked.

"Yeah, I have some other-" Minako said, before her wristwatch starting beeping. "Oops! Su's letting me know that I need to go back right now!"

"Oh? What for?" Motoko asked.

"Your future selves are about to enter her lab and I kinda went back in time without their permission," Minako said, after stepping away and pressing a button on her wristwatch. The timeportal opened up with a 'Vhoooom', showing a more-high tech version of Su's lab. Minako stepped in, waving at her would-be parents before the portal closed.

After a few moments, Motoko faced Keitaro and said "I.. apologize, Urashima, for my actions. I'd ask if there was any way if I could make it up, but..."

"Yeah, I know... but I do forgive you," Keitaro said. Both he and Motoko smiled. Tomoko smiled as well, but there was a slight pain in her heart, as there still was a part of her that wanted to be in Motoko's place.

A 'Vhoooom' sound shook everyone out of the blissful moment. They looked around and saw a girl that almost could pass for Minako's twin, except this girl seemed almost emotionless, or kept her emotions under a heavy guard.

"Hello, past version of Mother. Hello, past version of Father, Hello, past version of Aunt Motoko. I am Akemi," The girl said.

Tomoko, Motoko, and Keitaro all said the same thing, "What."

-oOoOoOo-


End file.
